Typical injectors for a Diesel engine operate in conjunction with a heavy, high pressure pump to operate the injector. The systems are well suited to the large diesel engines in trucking, automotive and marine service, however the systems scale poorly for smaller engines or where light weight is needed as in aircraft applications. As engine size decreases, the injectors and injector pump do not scale proportionately. The engine ends up with a significant fraction of the total weight invested in the injection system. Thus, there is a need for simple light weight injector systems and pump systems for small and light weight applications.